


Somepony To Look Out For

by drunkenpandaren



Series: Somepony To Look Out For [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of Short Stories set in a My Little Pony Universe, As Told By Ridiculous People following Ponies with Extraordinary Lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Will Always Be Kamen Rider

Somepony To Look Out For  
A Series of Short Stories

Written by Shaun Garin

=====

It was a dark and stormy night in Ponyville. Which was, to Doctor Whooves' thoughts, a darned shame because seriously, didn't the weather call for a clear night? He sighed a little theatrically as he started to close up his clockworker shop.

"Boring as it ever gets around here when it starts raining," remarked the Doctor as he continued to work on polishing the display cases. Derpy said it was a good idea, considering he had to keep some level of presentation to his shop. It wasn't like he wasn't busy all the time, not with the clocks working the way they did in Equestria but he was certain that it was getting almost too boring. Like something was about to happen, and for once, he wasn't in the loop.

A knock at the door however startled the Doctor as he called over. "We're closed but come on in anyhow, out of the rain! I've yet to retract the awning anyhow."

"My thanks," replied the pony, a stranger to these parts with his thick accent that was laden with a Neighponi accent. "Apologies, shopkeeper, but I hadn't found any place that was open at this time of night."

"I'm open any time, as long as there's work to be done. It keeps me from getting bored," replied the Doctor cheerfully as the stranger pushed his cloak over his head. The Doctor's eyes widened. "You!"

"I'm sorry?" inquired the stranger. "Do I know you?"

"Well it's not like you haven't seen me before, it's just been an awfully long time," remarked the Doctor with a shake of his head. "I was a bit more curly up top. More ginger. Had a scarf as well. Bit of a longer muzzle too."

The pony's eyes widened and he breathed, "Sensei! You...! How is it that you look so...?"

"Young? Well, I'm not like you if that's what you mean, but we never did get down to the brass tacks did we?" chuckled the Doctor. "Come Takeshi, or are we going by that other name you chose?"

"Ah... Takeshi will suffice for now," replied the other stallion, pulling his cloak off and hanging it on a wall with a hoof. "Are you living alone, here in Ponyville?"

"Not really, this is a shared house. Derpy, is upstairs with the children. I've settled down. For the time being. Not pushing ponies away anymore, if that's what you get from it," replied the Doctor airily as he put on a kettle for some tea. "How about you? Last I heard from you, you hadn't come off Phoenix Island."

"Yes, well, there is that. After which, Hayato and I split apart. With Shocker gone, and their final base of operations destroyed, I thought it best to quietly fade into history." How long has it been since he had eaten? Too long, as his stomach growled.

"Celestia still remembers what you did for us. Are you still riding that daft machine that your friend Tachibana built for you all those years ago?"

Takeshi colored slightly at the mention of his vehicle. "It was destroyed in the explosion."

"She's never quite had another like it, has she." Like an old vessel, lost to the sea. The Doctor poured two cups and passed one over to Takeshi who sipped at it eagerly. "Tell me, why Ponyville after all this time?"

Takeshi paused in his drinking as he set the cup down, looking at the drifting leaves at the bottom of the cup. "He is here. And has been. I have tracked him down, and he has been living here, in Ponyville for ages."

The Doctor frowned. He? Who could he mean by... oh. "Do you really want to be poking that dragon again, Takeshi, after all these years?" he asked quietly. "You know what he did to you."

"I do," replied Takeshi. "I just... I don't know but... I need to see him."

The Doctor sighed and took a sip before adding, "Right. Well, I'll help you out. It seems like I've been helping far too many ponies with their problems even after I promised Little Celly I would keep a low profile."

"You know what he is capable of, when cornered."

"Please. It's not like we're facing Discord or anything."

=====

There was a lot of life in Ponyville the next morning as Takeshi stepped out into the fresh air of the morning. Following behind him was a inquisitive unicorn filly with a wall-eyed stare much like her mother. "So Mister Takeshi, where are you going today?" inquired Dinky curiously. "Are you going to visit that other Doctor today?"

"Sister, it is kind of rude to be asking that," pointed out her other sister, a larger unicorn, violet in color and lacking the family markings but all the same a part of the family. "Apologies, sir. We were just wondering where you were going this early in the morning."

"Ah... just for a run," replied Takeshi with a easy smile. "The air of Ponyville is so crisp compared to the air of Neighponi. Not that the two places have their charms. Perhaps I can take a run around town."

"All right. Dinky and I have to go to school in a half an hour. Perhaps we'll see you there?" inquired Sparkler.

"I would be honored to see you both off," said Takeshi with a smile, leading the littler Hooves to giggle.

Turning away, he started to jog down the path from the house into the town proper. At this early hour, there were few people awake save for the early risers. Carrot Top was already awake setting up her stand as if to outfox the Apple family stand that often was set up nearby. Lyra was seen emerging from a coffee shop balancing on two hooves and sipping a coffee from a paper cup, a feat that her more bleary companion was performing with her magic.

Takeshi nodded to them and Lyra waved, before returning to meet up with an older gentlepony who gave Takeshi a speculative look before moving on, his own flank adorned with a cutie mark of a hourglass, his hair white.

As he turned the corner, he ran into the flash of a camera lens and he squinted in the light of it before he looked up at his assailant: a young pony with a messy brown mane, or was it styled? It was far too chaotic in a orderly fashion to call it actually messy. He wore a magenta turtleneck, and a black trenchcoat and he was clicking the shutter of a camera that was far too small by modern standards, nearly TOO modern by any standard. The flash that had blinded him for a moment had turned out to be Celestia's sun which had been strategically placed for optimal lightning for this young pony's craft.

What made him start in surprise was the decorative motorcycle, something he hadn't seen in nearly 30 years, not since... stepping forward, he cleared his throat. The young stallion didn't look up and clicked another photograph, but then looked up. "Oh...? Did you come to get your picture taken?"

"No actually, but the thought is appreciated," replied Takeshi. "I just... can I ask who made that for you? The motorcycle? To date there's only been one pony who's made them, and he's long since been missing."

The photographer looked over his shoulder and a slight confusion crawled over his face. "I'm... sorry, I don't know. All I know is that the MachineDecader was a gift."

"... She has a name too. How interesting."

"Yours did too, by your statement?"

Takeshi nodded. "Custom Cyclone. It was made by a friend of mine, Tachibana. A genius in magical electronics. You might say he surpassed myself in many ways."

"Oh. I'd have loved to meet him one day." The stallion picked up an instant Polaroid and took a picture of Takeshi, but when it developed, the picture was blurry and indistinct. "Sorry, I'm good at everything, except at taking pictures."

"Everyone is good at something, but never at everything. It's why we have cutie marks," chuckled Takeshi. "I'm Takeshi Kouma, from Neighponi."

"Tsukasa Caballus. Also from Neighponi."

Takeshi nodded with a little grin, and looked over at the town which was filling up with ponies of all kinds, going about their day. "It was nice meeting you, Tsukasa. I hope to meet again in the future."

"To the future then," acknowledged Tsukasa, as Takeshi continued along his way. "What an interesting pony. And yet... why do I know him... Takeshi Kouma..."

=====

The schoolhouse was full of children that day as Dinky waited outside expectantly. She knew her parents had their late moments, what time travelling parents didn't but they were getting very late indeed! Then she noticed their houseguest down the road and waved at him. "Mister Takeshi! Sir!"

"Dinky, hello," greeted Takeshi as he trotted up. "What's the matter?"

"Mom and Dad are late, and they said they had to quickly drop off something. They must be in trouble because they're over their usual timeframe of ten minutes and it's my turn for Bring a Parent to School Day." said Dinky, downcast. "I tried to let Miss Cheerilee know, but she said to wait for as long as we need, but not too late. How long is too late?"

Takeshi frowned. "What do your parents do that causes them to be so late?"

"Real important stuff. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff," replied Dinky protectively. "They're not being ignorant or neglectful though!"

Assured at the young filly's determination, Takeshi smiled. "Tell you what, why don't I fill in? I can tell you all about something from my homeland. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Dinky nodded and poked her head into the classroom. "Miss Cheerilee? My houseguest Mister Takeshi said he'd talk for Mom and Dad!"

"Well, all right Dinky, if that's what you want," said Cheerilee, surprised Dinky would get a ringer. The Hooves family was a little odd but she trusted Dinky's judgment.

Diamond Tiara leaned over and whispered loudly, "Oh look, the spaz didn't even get her mom or dad to even show up."

"Diamond Tiara, see me after class," cracked Cheerilee's voice like a whip and Diamond Tiara blanched.

Takeshi cleared his throat. "Hello young fillies and foals, I am Takeshi Kouma. My name has no equivalent in western pony, for I am from Neighponi. However I would like to tell you a story about the past."

"In the past... before many of you were born there was a evil pony. You may remember from your history books of the Shadow War of 50 years, yes?" He turned to Cheerilee who nodded.

"We spoke of it two classes ago," replied Cheerilee. "With the parents' permission of course."

"Of course. There was a man who came from that, changed, and not for the better. He called himself Great Leader. Assembling the finest evil minds of the world, he sought to bring it under their hoof, starting with Neighponi. That was 30 years ago. I was just a little foal back then."

'Lies, Takeshi. You were a college student,' reminded Takeshi but he carefully kept his face neutral. "To serve them, they started kidnapping ponies, and turning them into cyberorgs, creatures spliced with animal DNA and technology."

"How horrible," whispered Apple Bloom.

"How cool," said Scootaloo. The others seemed to be mixed enthralled and/or green. Cheerilee knew her history, however, and knew about this bright as day.

"But when these monsters attacked, they also kidnapped a brilliant college student. Before the brainwashing process could be complete--"

"There was brainwashing too?!" exclaimed Scootaloo excitedly. "Awesome!"

"Not as awesome as you think, but I can see where you think it would be," chuckled Takeshi. "Before the brainwashing was complete, he escaped, and returned proclaiming himself to be the messenger of justice. Can anyone tell me who this pony was?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Silver Spoon who answered. "Kamen Rider," she said, awestruck.

"That is correct. Kamen Rider was his name. You would know him here as Battle Hopper."

"No way, my dad has comic books of this guy," said Snips. "You mean he's real?"

"As real as you and I. Kamen Rider fought to protect the world, not just the people of Neighponi from disaster. And soon, was joined by another, and thus was known as Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2. The correct pronunciation in Neighponi is "Ichigo" and "Nigo" as they were come to know."

Takeshi smiled. What's the harm. "Only a select few knew their civilian identities, and even fewer knew their secret transformation phrase. Today, I will demonstrate it."

He had the kids on edge now as he took his familiar stance, willing his body to prevent the power from welling up. No need to actually transform. "Hen... shin!" And thrusting his hoof to the side, he raised it around his head and made a pose.

"That, was Ichigo's pose," he said after a moment. "And this was Nigo's." And he performed the motion, crossing his arm over his front. "Hen... shin!"

After holding both poses for a moment, he relaxed and settled back onto the floor. "Now, does anyone know what henshin means?"

"I do!" exclaimed Snails. "It means transformation!"

"Close. Transform actually." Takeshi grinned. Oh to be young. He could see the class was itching to perform the poses. "The Kamen Riders fought against the evil organization, known as Shocker for many years until the eventual defeat of Shocker on Phoenix Island. The tragedies that day, may they remember the Riders as heroes who gave their lives in order to prevent the destruction of the world."

"What were Shocker doing on the island?" inquired Sweetie Belle. "The history books don't tell us."

=====

"Kamen Rider!" The base crumbled around them as the figure of Great Leader laughed, battered and beaten. His form was wavering, as if it was losing corporeal form. "Shocker might lose today, but it will live on eternally! Shocker will eternally revive, as long as the malice of those around us feed our anger!"

And with that, the pony that was Great Leader fell over and exploded amidst the crumbling base. Kamen Rider 1 turned to 2, concern. "What did he do?" asked 2.

"He set the Mana Bomb to launch, we've got to stop it!" exclaimed 1. "If it hits Canterlot, all is done for!"

"You're right... there's nothing to be done... come!" The pair of Kamen Riders dashed down the stairs, galloping at full speed as they leapt onto the missile. "What madness built this?!"

"It's ancient technology, created from things stolen from the writings of the first ponies," puffed 1, ripping his helmet off to get a better look at the internals. He wrenched a plating open from the side. "Toneigh Tachibana used to tell me, that when the world was young, a goddess came from another land on a rainbow of light, and proceeded to usher Equestria into a golden age!"

"Come on, Takeshi!" Ripping off his helmet, Hayato started to work on his end too. "You don't believe in the Megan do you?"

"Better than you believing in the Faust, right?"

"Hey what I do in my spare time is none of your business!"

The two ponies worked rapidly, stopping the launch sequence of the giant missile and with a whine, the engines began to slowly die down. "We did it!" celebrated Hayato. "We did it!"

"Not quite, it's going to still explode," grit out Takeshi. "Hayato, radio Tachibana, tell him to get clear, we have to detonate this while it's still in the hangar!"

"But that'll kill everything on the island!" A pause. "Celestia's going to be right off her..."

"Oh hang Celestia, she'll just have to file a complaint when she's dead along with us!"

The two ponies worked feverishly until Takeshi finally wiped his forehead. "Done. I think it's all I can do to keep the explosion here to Phoenix Island."

"Yeah. It's been an honor serving with you, Takeshi."

"You too, Haya--"

=====

"Ah... they were facing Shocker's last weapon of mass destruction; a mana bomb capable of wiping out Canterlot." Shocked gasps were heard across the class. "It's what happened to Phoenix Island. It's why Kamen Rider hasn't been seen since."

"So they're gone?"

"Yes, for now. But Kamen Rider will live in your hearts if you believe it." Takeshi thudded his chest with a smile. "And that, is a story rarely told outside of Neighponi."

"Thank you Mr. Takeshi for your amazing story," Cheerilee said with a wide smile. "Now then class, remember tomorrow, your next assignments are due."

As the bell rang, Takeshi looked up at the door at the Doctor who wore an amused smile on his face as Dinky dashed up to him excitedly. "Dad!"

"How's my little girl?" inquired the Doctor cheerfully as he nuzzled her. "Thanks, Takeshi for filling in. A little business ran amok and we went over time."

"Not at all. Thank you for letting me enlighten the young." replied Takeshi with a smile.

Outside the Crusaders were already performing the poses and Sweetie Belle was lamenting there wasn't a third pose, and they were trying to make up a pose already. A few kids were looking at him in respect and Dinky looked over at her father curiously. "Dad, can Mr. Takeshi stay with us for a while longer?"

"It depends on how long he wants to stay in town for, if that's all right," replied the Doctor, giving Takeshi a curious glance.

"Ah... well... I'd like to get my business done first before making any decisions. That being said, did you find the address for me?"

"I did," he said, passing Takeshi a slip of parchment. Takeshi read off the address and nodded. "Come back, you hear?"

"I will," replied Takeshi as he turned to go.

=====

The Hikari Photo Studio was a free-standing building in Ponyville, its outsides matching the designs of Ponyville proper. It was here that Takeshi stepped up to the door if only to get banged in the snout by the door swinging open. "Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed a young mare.

"Quite all right," he replied, stepping aside. "Is there anyone inside?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm in a hurry." The mare ran off, a simple off-white pony with violet in her hair. She looked normal if only for the odd cutie mark of a strange bat-like symbol on her flank. Odd that, but he pushed inside.

Once inside, he rang the bell at the front of the shop. Once. Twice. On the third ring, a elderly voice called out from the back. "Come on into the lounge. I have coffee."

Takeshi cleaned his hooves on the welcome mat before coming inside, and when he stepped in, he was struck by how welcoming the presence was in the house. It was less of a business than it was a home as a elderly pony in a well worn knit sweater and woollen knit hat bustled around a tiny kitchen. "Saa, saa, saa, three sugars, Takeshi?" inquired the elderly man.

"You know who I am," replied Takeshi and his eyes shrunk to pinpricks as the smiling old pony turned around, levitating a tray and bustling into the room, setting it down. "So it is true..."

"Ah, maa, sit down! Please! Come, drink your coffee. Before it gets cold. I promise there's nothing it in except caffeine," offered the elder gentlepony. "Cream, not milk, buttermilk like you like it."

Carefully Takeshi took a sip and sank down on the leather couch as the elder pony sat down and took a sip of his own. "What's wrong? You look like I'm going to bite. Gabu."

"You did a lot worse before, Shinigami-hakase. No, Doctor Death Reaper," said Takeshi seriously. "After the explosion, we thought you dead."

"Maaa, it has been a long time since that. What, about 30 years now? These old bones have grown old. I had to retire, no more Shocker, those days are past. The last of my research buried in the earth." Eguui Hikari, otherwise known as Doctor Shinigami of Shocker shook his head gravely. "There were dark times, Takeshi Takeshi. No, Kamen Rider the First. Ichigo."

"And now you live in Ponyville. Why? Shocker never does anything without a reason."

Eguui puffed up importantly. "Does a pony need a reason to raise his granddaughter?"

Takeshi blinked, confused. "Grand... that mare from before..."

"Mmm yes, Natsuma. I raised her when her parents died in a fire. Not of my own doing, it was a freak accident. I took her in, and she is going to grow up to be a great Kamen Rider one day."

"Impossible. The Riders ended with Nigo and I."

Eguui barked a laugh. "That is where you are wrong! The Riders continued! Many throughout the ages, no one just knew. Heroes of justice, of freedom, fighting for their right to survive in a harsh world that rejected them for what they are, or what they could be. And across the many Equestrias, there are and always will be..." And Eguui leaned in nose-to-nose. "Kamen Rider."

The opening of the door and a pony proclaiming, "Oh, it's you," made Eguui pull away as Tsukasa walked in, the aforementioned Natsuma following behind growling at him. "Master, coffee."

"Tsukasa-chan," whined Eguui like he was a hurt puppy, or perhaps a affronted grandfather. "I'm not a Coffee Master."

"He's right. You need to start paying for the rent!" exclaimed Natsuma. Noticing their guest, she bowed. "I'm Natsuma Hikari."

"Takeshi Kouma. A pleasure. Your grandfather and I were catching up. We are good friends."

"That's right, the best!" laughed the elderpony from the kitchen and Takeshi sighed.

=====

"So?" inquired the Doctor when Takeshi got back to the shop. "Did you find out what you needed to know?"

"He's gone native. Much like you have, Doctor." At the Doctor's expression, he scowled. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't be much of a Time Charger if I didn't," replied the Doctor. "All of those moments flitting about in the universe, one to the next, and you never realized that there was a moment in time that the most evil pony in Shocker could decide to raise a family? For shame, good sir."

"All right you got me there," replied Takeshi, rubbing his ears in shame. "So now what?"

"Now? Now, you have a choice. You stop running like some of us have, and start running with the herd, or you continue running by yourself. Friendship is magic my dear fellow, and there isn't anything to not be said about it. Look around town tomorrow, you might find some evidence of what old Eguui said was true."

"That this town is special?"

The Doctor smiled. "That. And that there... and forever will be... Kamen Rider."

Takeshi nodded, slowly and then went over to his bike and put on his helmet. "I need some time to think about it, okay?"

"Take all the time you need. Old friend."

Revving the engines, Takeshi tore off.

=====

3 months later...

"Naruma Detective Agency?"

A well groomed young stallion dressed in a slick outfit and hat looked up eagerly from the desk as he stood up. "Yes, that's us. We're--"

"THE NARUMA DETECTIVE AGENCY!" Streamers and confetti exploded in Takeshi's face as an overexcited mare popped streamers and confetti. "Sorry, you've just won our big client special!"

"Oi, Akiko! Sorry, we've hit a dry spell lately."

"No, not at all, I know what it's like," laughed Takeshi. "I came all the way to Windy City in order to get this filled out. I need someone found."

"A lost persons case. All right, who am I looking for?"

"A friend of mine, one I lost track of a long time ago. His name is Hayato Ichipony. He was last seen in this area."

"Lots of Neighponi families in this area, we'll do our best. And your name?"

"Takeshi Kouma. When you find him, I just need a message passed."

Shoutarou was still scribbling. "Uh huh. And that is?"

"Shocker is back. Kamen Rider is needed."

Silence. And then Shoutarou smiled. "Old pony, you came to the right place. You stepped into the one detective agency who specializes in specific things like this. Right, Philly?"

"Indeed," said a voice as a much younger stallion, a mere foal of 16 stepped out from a hidden door, shutting a door effeminate in nature. "Takeshi Kouma, Kamen Rider 1. We will find Kamen Rider 2."

"Yes we'll--WHAT?!" Shouted Shoutarou, falling on his rump.

"The old pony is a Kamen Rider?! I didn't hear anything about this!" screeched Akiko.

Takeshi wondered if this was going to be the reaction he got every time he tracked down a Rider.


	2. There Will Always Be Room For Pie

Not every story begins with "Once upon a time..."

Often than not, it begins more like "In a house, there lived a..." followed by indeterminable amounts of controlled chaos.

It was here that one such story begins with the following words.

"In a house, there lived a pony. It was a nice house, built from a tree. Not a dark and smelly tree, cropped with broken branches and twigs and nasty bugs. No, this was built for comfort, and trees, like many places, had books. And where there were books, there was comfort. And where there was comfort, there lived, a pony."

=====

"Something tells me that we need to make another checklist, don't we?" groaned Spike as Twilight scrambled through her things.

"No, it's not that, Spike. I just can't find Miss Smartypants. I must have lost her in the scuffle."

"I saw Big Mac trundle off with it earlier. Why don't you ask him?" The young dragon sighed as Twilight stood straight up and looked at him, confused. "What? You asked, and I told you where the doll was."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded Twilight.

"Well, after the whole thing you went through yesterday, y'know, Tuesday, you kind of weren't yourself. You were sort of bonkers."

Twilight exhaled a little as she shut her dresser with a soft thump. "Thanks Spike. I'll go talk to Big Mac about it."

"Do you want me to hold the fort while you're out?"

The door slamming was his answer. "Is that a yes?"

=====

Somepony To Look Out For

=====

"Big Mac, are you in there?" Twilight rapped at the door of Sweet Apple Acres again, wondering if Pinkie's method of pounding her face against the door would help. Those doors were thick after all. After the third door rap with a rock, the door opened.

"Eeyup," replied Big Mac. "Howdy, Miz Sparkle."

"Hi Big Mac. Do you have Miss Smartypants?"

"Eeyup. Fixed her all up. That scuffle worked her over something bad." At this, Twilight exhaled deeply.

"Thanks Big Mac. I've been without that doll for a day and I spent a evening looking for her. Can I get her back?"

"Yep." Opening the door even further to allow Twilight in, he trotted upstairs while Twilight took a moment to admire the house. As always. the Apple Family homestead was full of pictures, knickknacks and other such items that were dotting the walls. The smell of the evening dinner was on the stove and soon, the creaky wooden stairs echoed with Big Mac's heavy footsteps as he came down with Miss Smartypants, looking good as new.

"You should take better care of your things, I had to repair quite a bit of her seams," said Big Mac as Twilight levitated it from his grip, and she paused to admire his handiwork. Despite the dusty appearance, he had taken the time to mend a little bit of the old problems she had with the doll. Belatedly, she realized this was the most he had spoken to her in a straight shot.

"Thanks Big Mac, I'll be sure to take good care of her from now on," said Twilight, placing the doll back into her saddlebags. "Are you about to sit down for dinner?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well, don't let me keep you waiting then."

"You can stay if you want. Applejack's off eating with Rainbow Dash tonight. Jus' me an' Granny Smith an' Apple Bloom."

Twilight blinked at that. "You sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No problem at all," replied Mac easily. "What with you bein' practically family lately. Granny Smith makes too much pie this time o'year. Bring some back to Spike, I reckon."

"Thanks. I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

=====

It was cleverly planned. Just a little more, one sluck of Granny Smith's special soup and--

"Twilight? Are ya datin' mah big brother?"

And spittake. Right across Big Mac's face. Hiding a giggle, Apple Bloom took a quick sip of soup. No sense letting it go cold.

"Nope," stated Big Mac, his cheeks a flaming tinge of red as Twilight coughed and sputtered, and he reached over to thump her on the back before she choked on an artichoke. "Apple Bloom..."

"Aw c'mon, Big Mac, ya'll not gettin' anywhere with Fluttershy, now, ain'tcha?"

"What Miz Fluttershy and I do is none of your business," replied Mac, flushing a deeper red color.

Granny Smith hid a smile as she calmly spooned out some more soup to replace the fountain and handed her grandson a napkin to wipe his face. "Now dear, you know that you haven't had a ponyfriend in a while. And Twilight here is a nice young mare who just happens to be close to the family."

"Granny!" exclaimed Mac, scandalized. "Please!"

"It's okay, Big Mac," wheezed Twilight as she regained her ability to cough properly. as well as breathe. "I wasn't expecting that. And no, I haven't thought about dating yet. I've never really read any books on it."

"Say wot?" Apple Bloom deadpanned. "Twilight, you don't need to read up on dating, you just making it happen! Tell her, Granny!"

"In my day, we just made things happen, like they always did. Just go and fetch us a good ponyfriend. Gent or Mare, it didn't matter much in those days," chuckled Granny. "Ponyville's never been too worried about filly-foolin'. Not when the population's been so low for nearly a hunnerd years!"

"Please, Missus Smith, I think I would know if I wanted a mare..." said Twilight, blushing.

"So you'll date Big Mac then?"

"We'll see," replied Twilight noncommittally. She shot Big Mac an apologetic look, to which he sort of grinned a little and returned to his food.

=====

"Thanks for walking me halfway, Big Mac. I know it's safe but it's nice of you," said Twilight that evening as she balanced a basket on her head. "Spike will enjoy the food."

"Eyup," replied Big Mac. "Just t'keep the mares from tryin' t'hitch us."

"You're telling me. I'm not ready for a relationship. Oh, and thanks for fixing Miss Smartypants. That was really nice of you," added Twilight. "Is there anything else I can help with tomorrow?"

"Nope, nothing comes to mind," replied Mac. "Although, if you ask Applejack, she'll find something to do."

"Mmm, yeah." Noticing a green pony walking by, she waved. "Hey, Lyra, good evening!"

"Oh hey, Twilight, Big Mac. Mac, are you walking Twilight home?" inquired Lyra.

"Yup," came the reply.

"Great. Just don't go near your back 40 tomorrow. The Bots are having a skirmish there tomorrow."

"Yep. I'll tell Applejack."

"Kay, laters!" With that, Lyra trotted off, getting a bewildered look from Twilight.

"What was that all about?"

"Lyra stuff," replied Big Mac, giving her a knowing look.

"... Right we'll go with that." Honestly, Twilight had no idea what Lyra got up to all the time, and sometimes she didn't come back for days. "Adventuring musician pony" her hide. She'd get to the bottom of it later on. "Oh, here's the Library. Thanks for walking me home all the way."

"Yep."

Twilight nodded, smiling at him. "Oh, and Big Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Miz Twilight."

 

=====

"About time." Spike sniffed the air. "Is that apple pie?"

"And strudel and soup. Granny Smith sent home supper, if you haven't eaten yet." replied Twilight. "Hungry?"

"Famished! I had a ruby a while ago, but that was just a snack." As Spike dug into the food, Twilight unpacked her things and levitated Miss Smartypants to her spot on her desk. "So, why'd Big Mac have it anyhow?"

"He said he wanted to fix it up since it was in bad shape. You know how he is."

"Sure he wasn't asking somepony for date?" teased Spike.

Twilight fumbled the inkwell. "Spike! No! Of course not; we're just friends! Besides, that was the first time I was over for supper. It didn't mean a thing; we're just friends really!"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Turning back to her work to hide the flaming of her cheeks, Twilight began to compose a letter. "I'm going to write to Princess Celestia on the importance of how good it is to accept invites from friends that you don't spend time with often."

"I'll send it when I'm done here," replied Spike, slurping at the soup. "Any words on your new ponyfriend?"

The resounding clunk of a book being bounced off Spike's head could be heard as he replied in kind with a book of his own.


End file.
